Kickstart My Heart
by Joni-Lee
Summary: Sasuke just wanted to go home....but Tsunade has other plans for him. SasuNaru


Greetings my friends and fellow SasuNaru lovers!

This is a oneshot written for my amazing friend Meeca-Myiozaki because she bribed me. (lol luff you!)

This is much lighter than my last oneshot and hopefully better -sigh of doom-

**WARNINGS: **yaoi (hmm that was a short warning...)

**DISCLAIMER:** Kishimoto-sama owns all _Naruto_ related stuff, execpt I own the plot.

Kick-Start My Heart

"Sasuke, don't just leave Naruto over there to bleed to death…" Kakashi said exasperatedly, eyeing the seventeen-year-old raven-haired boy standing next to him. They both were staring at a lump of tan skin lying unconscious on the ground.

"He'll heal." Sasuke said bluntly and went to turn away and walk home. Maybe if he hurried, Sakura wouldn't be able to jump him before he got to the sanctuary of his apartment. Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-turn. Onyx eyes glared at the white-haired man's own eye, which was curved into that evil u-shaped look known as the I-really-don't-give-a-fuck-do-what-I-said look. Sasuke turned back around, grumbling all the while, and twitched in annoyance as his sensei disappeared with a "pop." His detached gaze landed on his sparring partner, who had blood on his face from a particularly hard punch from yours truly, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke had half a mind to bash the skull of the damn kid in so he could just walk away with a smile. But, he decided that half the population of the village would kill him and he hoisted the sixteen-year-old blonde ninja over his shoulder and rushed off (at an extremely leisurely pace) towards the hospital.

Upon arrival, he spotted his other teammate, a pink haired nuisance by the name of Haruno Sakura, standing by the front entrance of the hospital. He groaned inwardly and told himself that he really should have just left Naruto there until someone else noticed him. Her green eyes noticed him immediately and she literally pranced over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, you want to go on a date with me?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"No." Sasuke answered shortly, trying to move around her and get Naruto into the hospital.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, but why? You know I'm way better than Ino-pig, and she said that she almost got a yes out of you today but I don't believe it because if you almost said yes to her than you'd definitely say yes to me and that hasn't happened yet- thought it'll be soon, mark my words- so yeah, and I'm getting much better than her in ninja skills and soon I'll be able to make her pay for calling me forehead and you can marry me and it will be so nice because we'll have white attire and seventeen children because I know you want to rebuild your clan and everything and trust me Ino-pig can't pull motherhood off because she's too harsh, not like me because I'm gentle and know how things work because I just know and Iruka-sensei said I'm one of the smartest ninjas to graduate the academy in our year and you know that you want smart children and just think of what our two brains can accomplish in our children and they don't even have to have pink hair we can dye it but you know that you have a weakness for pink hair because otherwise you wouldn't love me like you do and ask me to bare your children and stuff like that and I just can't believe that Ino-pig would just go out and _lie_ about you almost saying yes I mean come on we all know that you-"

"Oh my God Sakura, shut the fuck up and let me get Naruto into the hospital so I can go home damn it!" Sasuke nearly yelled, getting fed up with Sakura's incoherent babbling.

She blinked at him owlishly and finally noticed the still unconscious Naruto in her beloved's arms. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she threw herself at Sasuke's side, rubbing her non-existing breasts against his arm.

"Forget about him Sasuke-kun," she purred, "just leave him be. You know you want to." Sasuke really did just want to leave the blonde there along with Sakura and just run away home, but he had a "mission" to accomplish. He pushed past Sakura, leaving her looking dejected at the door, and ran towards the lobby.

Shizune was at the desk and looked up as Sasuke approached.

"What happened to him?" She asked, peering at Naruto.

"I did some damage in training and Kakashi wanted me to take him to the hospital. Please just take him so I can go home!" Sasuke nearly pleaded, but Uchihas never plead, as we all know. Shizune nodded and took Naruto from Sasuke's arms.

"Follow me Sasuke-kun. I need your help with him until Tsunade can get down here and help me with him." She said as she walked away to a room. Sasuke could have cried in frustration, but instead kept an apathetic face and followed obediently.

"What do you need me to do?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the woman's head. She placed Naruto down on the bed and started looking over him. She didn't answer for a while. Her eyes widened and she rushed out of the room with great speed that made Sasuke's hair flutter. He looked at the door oddly and suddenly the big-busted lady called his fifth Hokage appeared with an angry look on her young face. She raced over to Naruto and checked him over as Shizune did.

She whipped around to look at Sasuke suddenly. He glared back.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked, nearly yelling.

"We were just regularly training Hokage-sama. He just didn't dodge one of my attacks, that's all." Sasuke explained. Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and dragged him over to the bed and pointed at the heart rate monitor.

"Well whatever the fuck you did Uchiha fucked up his heart to the point were it's beating twenty beats per minute." Tsunade yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened uncharacteristically.

"All I did was throw a minor chidori at him…" He said, staring at the screen where the peaks were small and the valleys far apart. Tsunade sighed heavily.

"Well Uchiha, now you can fix it because Shizune and I have other patients to take care of." She said and whisked out the door, Shizune following, and slammed it shut. Sasuke nearly did cry. He just wanted to go home and God save him because medical ninjutsu was the only thing he failed at. He never really wanted to kill Naruto…he just wanted to go home damn it!

He had no clue what to do. Here he was standing in the middle of the hospital room staring blankly at his dieing (dare he admit best) friend. The beeping of the monitor was dreadfully slow and it made Sasuke want to bash the screen in. Naruto looked peaceful, his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling. Sasuke thought to himself it looked kind of angelic, if a boy could think that about another boy.

Suddenly, the door opened and he felt Tsunade's glare at the back of his head.

"Uchiha!" She yelled violently. "You better kick-start his heart before he dies you dumb ass!" She screamed and slammed the door. Sasuke was shaken from his shocked state and squared his shoulders determinedly. He could fix this, and he had too because not only would Tsunade would kill him but then he'd really have no one left. Naruto was the only person he let close to his heart and he doubted he'd ever let anyone close to it again. When he kept his distance from people, no one would irk him to the point of loosing his cool, no one would know his weaknesses, no one would chase after him and drag him home (most embarrassing point in his life, by the way) and no one would make him feel whole. Naruto did all those things and that made him special to the Uchiha, even if he didn't show it.

But admitting all that good crap wasn't going to save Naruto. Sasuke sighed heavily and looked (not) frantically around the room. He didn't see anything that could make the idiot's heart beat faster. He looked over Naruto's face in despair. Suddenly, something fell with a crash and Sasuke lost his balance and ended up in liplock with the blonde on the bed.

Almost instantly, the beeps sped up slightly. Sasuke's eyes flew open and an idea clicked in his head. He slowly started to move his lips against the blondes and sure enough, the beeps started coming faster. He used his tongue to open the other's mouth and inserted the organ into the mouth. He then reached up to Naruto's jacket and pulled down the zipper slowly. Once his jacket was off, without breaking the kiss, Sasuke slipped his hand under the black t-shirt and slowly let his fingers dance across the skin. The blonde's heart rate became steadily faster.

Sasuke moved his mouth to Naruto's neck and nibbled on it gently. A soft rush of breath was sucked into Naruto's mouth and was released as a hushed moan. Sasuke then bit the junction of the neck and shoulder and his fingers ticked the seal on the blonde's stomach. Naruto then moaned loudly and Sasuke captured his lips again in a heated kiss. Blue eyes flew open and clashed with hazy onyx ones. Sasuke pulled away, breaking the kiss and a string of saliva glistened between them. Sasuke's hand stopped playing with a nipple and Naruto's hips momentarily stopped bucking against Sasuke's. Both teens were panting slightly as they started at each other. Naruto ran a finger behind Sasuke's head and jerked his head downwards into another passionate kiss.

Their hips started grinding against each other's, creating deliciously hot friction between their growing erections. Naruto's hands attacked Sasuke's shirt until it fell off in shreds and he attached his mouth onto a nipple. Sasuke groaned and bent his head down to nibble Naruto's ear and then blow hotly into it. The blonde shivered. His hand then darted down into Sasuke's pants and Sasuke voiced a strangled yell at the touch of Naruto's hand on his hard penis. Sasuke then pushed Naruto on his back and tugged off his pants and boxers as he attempted to get out of his. He bent his head down and nibbled lightly and kissed the lower part of the blonde's abdomen and thighs, deliberately ignoring the pulsating cock standing at full attention.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke stopped and if possible became harder. He then shoved three fingers into Naruto's mouth.

"Suck these." He commanded and then took Naruto into his mouth. Naruto screamed around his fingers and then started imitating Sasuke's blowjob movements onto the fingers in his mouth. Sasuke was moaning around the cock in his mouth. He pulled away and Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked and shoved a finger into Naruto's entrance. Said blonde's eyes widened and he cringed as the second finger was added and the two made a scissoring movement, stretching him. As the third one was added, he shifted uncomfortably and winced. Then, tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as the fingers started pumping in and out of him. Sasuke kissed the tears away and pulled out his fingers.

"Just relax and it'll be less painful," he reminded the blonde, who nodded. The then lined up his cock with the blonde's hole and shoved in, trying to be gentle and kissing the blonde all the while.

When the blonde gave him the go-ahead, he started to pump in and out of the blonde. He was gasping because Naruto was so tight and hot. He suddenly hit the gland that made Naruto see stars and make the blonde start yelling at him to go faster and harder. Sasuke complied and soon they were both panting and close to their climaxes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he spilt his seed onto their stomachs. Sasuke came with a strangled cry of Naruto's name a few thrusts later. They shared a searing kiss as they passed out from exhaustion. In the background, Naruto's heart rate monitor was going off rapidly.

Standing by the door was Tsunade and Shizune, each staring wide-eyed at the scene they just walking in on. Tsunade's eyes flickered to the chaotic heart rate monitor. She laughed and shook her head.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, eyeing her partner carefully.

"Well, that's one way to do it, though I was really just hoping he would use the defibrillator over there." She said, pointing to the shock pads on a cart next to Naruto's bed. Shizune giggled and the two left the room to let the two lovers sleep.

* * *

So how'd you like it?

I wasn't originally going to post this but a friend of mine wanted to read it, so here it is.

See you all later!


End file.
